Changelog
Changelog for the Imperion Servers. (Go Back) 0.9.5 Posted 12-April-2010 In about 3 weeks we are going to roll-out Imperion version 0.9.5 which will contain various bug fixes, a balancing fix requested by players and new features (e.g. the annexion of uninhabited planets and an improved fleet overview). Hopefully, you and the players will enjoy the new features. Some words about the future of Imperion: The Imperion version 0.9.4.2 already runs for a couple of months in an operative mode and due to the enormous feedback and great suggestions we were able to improve the game. However, we were not able to turn all the ideas into the game. In the past weeks we have analysed the feedback thoroughly and developed necessary improvements as well as concepts for some exciting improvements. In the course of this development, we are going to e.g. offset a lot of limits in the game mechanics, the different galaxies will have different features, the battle system and the energy supply will be improved comprehensively and the GUI and the usability will be overworked again. In addition, the celestial map as the central control element is going to gain centre stage and is going to increase the variety of units. As the scheduled changes are very enormous, we cannot roll them out on running game worlds. Due to this, the new Imperion version 1.0 will start at the end of the year as a new game server. The running Imperion versions are going to be cancelled parallel, unfortunately without the scheduled endgame . We also have to slightly reduce the support on running game worlds after the version 0.9.5 has been stabilized. We kindly ask for your understanding, but only this way we can work on the development of the new version with the whole accumulated power and the whole team. Your Imperion-Team 0.9.4.2 Changelog 0.9.4.2 * Planet's view: Reports about previous attacks were not displayed - Fixed * Energy efficiency of planets: All planets of the same kind had the same energy efficiency * IGM for accepting the same PC usage only contained a variable instead of the username - Fixed * When building a second Rocket Silo, the first Rocket Silo has been overwritten and all missiles have been deleted - Fixed * Uninhabited planets has been settled during an attack on this planet -> Troops returned without a report and resources. You will find a report now. * After unlocking an account with a punishment, the vacation mode has not been determined correctly -> Resources did not increase - Fixed * Espionage: The attacker's planet name was visible despite of a casualty of 0 % to 10 % - Fixed * Added combat simulation for comet fights in the combat simulator * Xen espionage: After 24 hours on a planet, the fleet movements were not displayed in this system. - Fixed * Espionage: Spying Titan is being displayed in the league reports - Fixed * Espionage: Levels do not unlock the correct espionage - Fixed * Espionage probes were able to raid Qi units - Fixed * Titan Fusion Power Plant: Regulated independently - Fixed * Titans: Wrong calculation for Transportals; Energy supply was calculated by the wrong Transportal - Fixed Other changes * After buying coins, it is only possible to transfer them to another player, when the purchase dates back at least 30 days. Balancing changes * Zekkon: Increased speed to 25 * Bionic Missle: Increased building time to: 175.000 seconds  Increased required space to: 22 * Bionic Blast: Increased building time to: 250.000 seconds * Building times of ships, guns and rockets have been halved * Research Fuel Consumption is more effective now: 5 % -> 7 % 0.9.4 Changelog 0.9.4 * "Register now" and "Universe" have been localized to every country language. * Supporting fleets of Xen and Terrans are exclusively supplied by the home planet (and not by the target planet or tank) * Scan Link System, Impulse Scanner and new Zekkon espionage The buildings Impulse Scanner (Terrans) and Scan Link System (Titans) serve to the passive recon in the close vicinity of the planet on which they have been built. Depending on the level non-allied fleets on comets or uninhabited planets can be detected. So you know which planets you should avoid or spy before you attack. The display of the symbols on the galaxy map is described below the headline "Status icons on the galaxy map". Zekkon units have the same function as the Scan Link System or the Impulse Scanner. If they are located in an orbit of a system's planet due to espionage, they unfold the same recon ability on the galaxy map like the Impulse Scanner or the Scan Link System for a range up to 10 fields (at the highest level)-. How it works: With each upgrade, the scan radius in which hostile fleets on comets and uninhabited planets can be detected increases by 1 field / level. As the Scan Link System and the Impulse Scanner can be upgraded up to level 10, the scan radius can be extended up to 10 fields. All hostile fleet stations on uninhabited planets located in this scan radius are displayed. * There will be a separate check box for the privacy policy during the registration process * Missile attacks work for IE7 now * The self deletion function has been modified. After starting the self deletion and the confirmation message, the 72 hrs countdown runs. However, the player is not able to do anything in the account. The user interface will be dimmed and the countdown as well as the opportunity to cancel it will be shown in a pop-up. * Plus overview: Storage capacity is not displayed correctly * Bionic Missiles destroy Zeks that are approaching * The recalculation of the energy only occurred by an interaction of the player * The player was not able to do 1:1 trades due to the pushing protection when he / she has been trading too much. This is fixed now. * The production for new plundered Qi will be calculated correctly from now on * The display of the time from which the holiday-modus starts (on the account settings) does not stuck at NaN anymore * Sitters cannot spend any Coins for the NPC if he / she has no rights to do this * Calculation in the combat simulator regarding Protectors has been fixed * The vacation mode counter counts correctly now * Missing information in the Titan Robot Factory have been added (% speedup per level) Status icons on the galaxy map Through status icons on the galaxy map, property situations, fleet movements and fleet locations are supposed to be visualized on the galaxy map. 3 elements can be freely combined (property situations of planets, fleet movements and fleet locations). 1. Approach of own troops to a target 2. Property situations of planets - framed of various colors: Own planets (White) League mate (Purple) Alliances / Wings (Brown) NAP's (Gray) War (Red) Foreign players No frame 3. Support for uninhabited planets and comets (Order means the order of the coverage - own troops cover any other icon): Own troops stationed on the planet surface - Will be displayed additionally on all inhabited planets. The diplomatic relation does not matter Troops harvest a comet League mate (League+Wing+Alliance) League mate troops Players with a NAP (Troops that attack or invade will be sent home without a fight occurring) Troops with NAP Non-allied players: Will only be displayed for uninhabited planets and comets if they are located within the scan radius (Scan Link System, Impulse Scanner or in the same system with Zekkon) Non-allied troops Additional Information: "Quote: Zekkon units have the same function as the Scan Link System or the Impulse Scanner."'' ''Unfortunately does it not work properly for the Zekkons at the moment. There will follow a fix for that as soon as possible, so that the Xens have the same feature,too. Titan Scan link "Quote: The Titan Scan Link System serves to keep an eye on fleet movements in the close vicinity of a particular planet. Depending on the level, hostile fleets on comets and uninhabited planets can be detected. With each upgrade of the Scan Link System, the scan radius increases by 1 field, the maximum range is 20 fields."'' ''NOT just 10 fields. Terran Impulse scanner "Quote: The Terran Impulse Scanner serves to keep an eye on fleet movements in the close vicinity of a particular planet. Depending on the level, hostile fleets on comets and uninhabited planets can be detected. With each upgrade of the Impulse Scanner, the scan radius increases by 1 field, the maximum range is 20 fields."'' ''NOT just 10 fields. 0.9.3.1 Changelog 0.9.3.1 Bug Fixes: * Conﬂicts with 3 buildings constructing and an active pull down resulted in an error using the "Finish buildings immediately" Plus feature * Carrier and Drop Ships were able to escape through the Transportal * Hangar: When bunkering units the remaining capacity has been displayed incorrect depending on the planet type * Wrong calculation in the Combat Simulator * Amount of possible characters in the "Subject" line of messages has been reduced * Espionage reports: the planet data is missing (resp. the coordinates and the planet's name) when spying uninhabited planets * Old reports in the archive have automatically been deleted by accident * Zeks disappeared for some reason when attacking (there was enough space in the Zek Cave) * Quest Asteroids were invisible Balancing: * Terrans: Values of the Large Recycler have been changed (HP 2000 -> 5000 and Shield 30 -> 10) * Resource production of uninhabited planets decreases in the course of time Features / Miscellaneous: * New Espionage system * Implementation of special untis * New improved homepage The special units * Pulsar (Terran), Research costs 7.500 RP * Protector (Titan), Research costs 8.000 RP * Macid (Xen), Research costs 6.000 RP * Psikon (Xen), Research costs 2.500 RP Description '"Pulsar"' ( Terran Unit ) Combat skills : Hull: 1.600 Hull strenght: 10 Number of lasers: 4 Laser strenght: 20 * Research costs 7.500 RP * Reduces the absolut Hull Strength of all hostile ships up to 19. * Only applies when attacking * The reduction depends on the percentage of Pulsar ships in the hostile ﬂeet: 5 %: The Hull Strength of each hostile ship reduces by 3 % 10: %: The Hull Strength of each hostile ship reduces by 5 % 20: %: The Hull Strength of each hostile ship reduces by 9 % 30: %: The Hull Strength of each hostile ship reduces by 12 % 40: %: The Hull Strength of each hostile ship reduces by 14 % 50: %: The Hull Strength of each hostile ship reduces by 15.5 % 100: %: The Hull Strength of each hostile ship reduces by 19 % Description '"Protector"' ( Titan Unit ) Combat skills : Hull: 1.600 Hull strenght: 5 Number of lasers: 15 Laser strenght: 5 * Increases the Hull Strength (armor) of allied ships up to 20. * Applies when attacking and defending * Amount of Protectors is x percent of the total amount of the allied ships: 5 %: The Hull Strength of each allied ship increases by 4.5 % 10: %: The Hull Strength of each allied ship increases by 8 % 20: %: The Hull Strength of each allied ship increases by 13 % 30: %: The Hull Strength of each allied ship increases by 16 % 40: %: The Hull Strength of each allied ship increases by 17.5 % 50: %: The Hull Strength of each allied ship increases by 18.5 % 100: %: The Hull Strength of each allied ship increases by 20 % Description '"Macid"' ( Xen Unit ) Combat skills : Hull: 1.750 Hull strenght: 0 Number of lasers: 1 Laser strenght: 1 * Decreases the Hull (life points) of hostile ships up to 50%. * Applies when attacking * The reduction depends on the percentage of Macid ships in the hostile ﬂeet 5 %: The Hull of each hostile ship reduces by 11 % 10: %: The Hull of each hostile ship reduces by 20 % 20: %: The Hull of each hostile ship reduces by 32 % 30: %: The Hull of each hostile ship reduces by 39 % 40: %: The Hull of each hostile ship reduces by 44 % 50: %: The Hull of each hostile ship reduces by 46 % 100: %: The Hull of each hostile ship reduces by 50 % Description '"Psikon"' ( Xen Unit ) Combat skills : Hull: 600 Hull strenght: 0 Number of lasers: 1 Laser strenght: 1 * In a ﬁght the Psikon dispels up to 10 hostile units before the actual combat * A Psikon dies if it dispels the full 10 units * In a combat Psikon can only neutralize and ﬁght hostile Psikon - if there are no Psikons left they ﬁght like any other unit with its combat skills * If two ﬂeets with Psikon encounter each other they neutralize in a ration of 1:1 and both die 0.9.2.1 Changelog 0.9.2.1 Bug fixes: * Bug fixing of the Expansion Point calculation * Xen esponage report shows decimal places at building levels * Wrong allocation of ships in the energy overview * Arrival times partially wrong (Attacks hit earlier than planned) * Less messages are displayed than really received * Multiplication of asteroids * Deletion of inactive accounts too early * If too many ships were located in the fleet cache, it was not possible to re-bunker them * After changing the planet it was not possible to bunker ships Miscellaneous: * Changed buttons "Reply" and "Report" Balancing update: * Implementation of Qi units * Terrans: Adjustment of the costs for the Destroyer: 750 RP * Terrans: EP production of the Colonization Center have been decreased * Titans: Adjustment of the costs for the Terminator: 2000 RP * Xen: Adjustment of the costs for the Maxtron: 1600 RP * Modification of the casualties' calculation:If the loss of one party is higher than 24 %, at least one ship of each kind will be substacted to avoid that one can e.g. harvest a comet with 1 Heavy Cruiser and a Recycler without any danger. Category:Game Development